Couple Tie
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Biasanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memakai barang yang sama secara bergantian, tapi malam ini mereka memakainya bersama."Kenapa? Supaya malam ini tetap ada Kyumin Moment meskipun kita tidak dalam keadaan bersama." BoyxBoy KYUMIN ONESHOT singkat


**Title : Couple Tie  
**

**Rating : T+  
**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin  
**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), Pendek, Gaje  
**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Hyung, karena nanti malam aku tidak bersamamu, jangan melakukan hal aneh ya," pesan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat mereka masih di dalam kamar.

"Memang aku pernah melakukan hal aneh?" balas Sungmin masih dengan kegiatannya membersihkan kukunya.

"Kau selalu melakukannya kalau bersama Eunhyuk."

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Hmm' dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, Min. Kenapa pula kau lebih peduli kukumu begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"Kukuku ini diwarnai. Kau tidak tahu atau tidak peka sih? Coba lihat, keren kan?" Sungmin memamerkan kuku di jari kirinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sungmin memamerkan kukunya dengan gaya yang seperti wanita.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian pink? Kau kan suka pink."

"Habis kalau pink orang-orang pasti mengataiku yang aneh-aneh. Ini semua salahmu!"

"Nah, nah. Pasti kau mau mengungkit masalah di KBS juli lalu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau mulutku bekerja lebih cepat daripada otakku. Lagipula, Min, karena aku mengatakan itu Kyumin Shipper heboh karena tahu kita masih sekamar," Kyuhyun memutar memorinya saat mengatakan itu. Hanya kenyataan mereka sekamar bisa membuat gempar semua Kyumin Shipper diluar sana.

"Aku tahu, tapi... Kau benar juga, lagipula itu sudah lewat."

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua diam, Sungmin sudah mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya sedang Kyuhyun masih setia diam memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Kenapa cuma dua kuku yang diwarnai?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Aku maunya dua. Eh iya, Kyu, nanti ada Changmin juga kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Mencoba menggoda sebenarnya, tapi Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak cemburu sedikitpun, toh ia tahu Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi kalau Sungmin yang berad di posisi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pasti melakukan hal sebaliknya. Ia akan menceramahi Sungmin habis-habisan dan mengulang kata 'Kau kan pacarku' berkali-kali. Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa geli mengingatnya. Kyuhyunnya kadang-kadang memang suka berlebihan.

Kyuhyun mendekati meja rias di kamar mereka. Ia mengambil kotak hitam diatasnya.

"Kau mau pakai ini malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun menyodorkan kotak hitam tadi ke wajah Sungmin.

"Itu dasi yang kau beli waktu itu ya? Kau mau memakainya juga?"

"Tentu saja, kau kira kenapa aku beli dua kalau bukan untuk kita pakai?"

"Mungkin karena diskon," balas Sungmin sambil sedikit tersenyum mengejek. Kyuhyun memang tidak sering membeli barang yang sama dengan jumlah lebih dari satu, mereka lebih sering membeli satu barang kemudian memakainya bergantian.

"Mungkin saja," Kyuhyun mengambil satu dasi hitam dari kotak yang juga hitam. Ia sudah lama membelinya, tapi belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk menggunakannya.

Ia memberikan satu dasi untuk Sungmin. "Tapi, aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memakainya," paksa Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan tidak bilang tidak mau," Sungmin menerima dasi itu dengan sangat riang. Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun belum percaya dengan kata-katanya segera bangun dari kursinya dan menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku pasti akan memakainya, Kyuhyunnie," katanya masih dalam posisi memegang pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin dalam jarak dekat begini, mau tidak mau merasa sedikit panas. Ia mengambil kesempatan dengan cepat dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin melepasnya dengan cepat karena kaget, "A, a, a. Aku tidak mau ada tanda yang kau tinggalkan saat kita mau melakukan siaran, Kyu," ucapnya sambil berlalu melambaikan dasi hitam pemberian Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum manis bisa ditemukan sesaat sebelum ia membalikkan badannya.

"Dasar. Kelinci itu selalu punya cara kabur dariku," Kyuhyun mencibir pelan. Tepat sesudahnya, Sungmin kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Kau tahu, mungkin aku tidak keberatan kalau nanti malam setelah kita siaran."

Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekati Sungmin sebelum Sungmin ikut berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Kemari, kau, Sungmin-hyung. Dasar, kelinci genit."

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada dalam mobil menuju lokasi SBS Gayo Daejun bersama member Super Junior lainnya. Di luar bisa dilihat salju turun dengan ringan. Meski di dalam mobil, Sungmin bisa tetap merasakan betapa dingin udara di luar.

Ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Subject : Jaket**

**Pastikan kau memakai jaketmu, Hyung. Aku sudah memaksa Eunhyuk menjagamu. Dan jangan lupa dasimu :D**

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mengetik balasannya.

**To : Kyuhyun**

**Subject : re: Jaket**

**Ne, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali sih? Kau merepotkan Eunhyuk. Dan untuk dasinya, tentu, Cho Kyuhyun :)**

"Min-hyung, sudah sampai," kata Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Sungmin. "Kau payungan denganku, ya, Hyung. Kalau tidak aku bisa diomeli pacarmu," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil perlahan keluar dari mobil.

.

.

Selesai acara, Kyuhyun langsung menuju dorm Super Junior, rasanya benar-benar lelah. Tapi, ia tidak menyesal sama sekali datang kesana. Kalian tahu kenapa? Dia memenangkan sebuah penghargaan. Best New Comer Award. Sebuah pencapaian yang bagus untuk menutup tahun 2012.

Ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Member lain yang mengadiri SBS Gayo Daejun baru akan kembali bebeapa menit lagi. Seperti ingat sesuatu, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan membereskan kasurnya. Ia juga menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan dan menyiapkan beberapa hal lain yang menurutnya perlu.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Sungmin masuk ke kamar miliknya dan Kyuhyun setelah berpamitan dengan member lainnya untuk tidur duluan.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin saat tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar mereka. Sungmin mengarahkan pandangan ke semua penjuru kamar dan akhirnya menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran di lantai. Kepala Kyuhyun masuk ke kolong kasur, sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya berada di dekat Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sampai ikut berjongkok.

Kyuhyun langsung keluar dengan tergesa saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia langsung berdiri dan membersihkan piyamanya. Sungmin mengikutinya dan memandang penasaran pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencari... pulpen."

"Perlu batuanku?" Sungmin menawarkan dirinya membantu saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sampai bersusah payah mencari pulpen itu.

"Tidak. Maksudku, itu hanya pulpen. Tidak masalah, bisa kita cari besok pagi," balas Kyuhyun gelagapan. Sebenarnya ia mencari botol lube yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan saat ia sedang menyiapkan barang-barang untuk acara sakralnya, malam-menyenangkan-bersama-Lee-Sungmin. Yah mungkin ini artinya malam ini mereka akan melakukannya tanpa bantuan lube.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu hari ini. Kau sangat luar biasa," lanjutnya masih dalam posisi memeluk.

"Terima kasih, Min. Dan terima kasih sudah memakai dasinya."

"Sebanarnya kenapa kau selalu membicarakan masalah dasi?" balas Sungmin agak jengah.

"Supaya malam ini tetap ada Kyumin Moment meskipun kita tidak dalam keadaan bersama," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukan Sungmin dan menatap langsung matanya.

"Kau tahu, aku baru membaca artikel. Menunjukan kemesraan di depan umum tidak selalu harus berpegangan tangan atau hal lainnya. Menunjukkan kemesraan itu bisa melalui sebuah couple-things. Dan itu yang kita lakukan malam ini."

Sungmin tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun bisa memikirkan sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Ucapanmu sangat manis. Aku sampai tidak menyangka kau adalah Kyuhyun, kekasihku," Sungmin kembali memeluk pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa aku dapat hadiah?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin sekali.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau mau, Kyu. Tenang saja. Sekarang biarkan aku membersihkan badanku sebentar."

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Saranghae," lanjutnya.

Sungmin lalu kembali menuju Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau yang terbaik yang kumiliki."

"Kau juga," balas Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin. Kali ini mereka melakukannya dengan lebih lama.

"Lee Sungmin, tidak usah membersihkan badanmu, ya? Nanti juga kotor lagi," lanjut Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin mendekati tempat tidur mereka.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Huah! Dibuat karena foto Kyumin dan imajinasi ababil milik saya.**

**Biarpun singkat, dimohon untuk komentarnya.**

**Terima kasih banyak~**

**Keep Calm and Ship Kyumin!**


End file.
